ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuno Shouno Yui
There was something not right about that woman. - Yui Yui Shono (生野結衣 Shouno Yui) is a main character from Ju-on: The Beginning of the End, portrayed by actress Nozomi Sasaki. Yui is a substitute teacher who is exposed to the grudge curse after visiting the house of an absent student, Toshio Saeki. Biography Yui replaced a missing third grade teacher, Mr. Konishi, after her boss told her he suddenly "quit" the job. Yui noticed Toshio's absence in her first day. Through the Konishi's notes, she found out the boy had been absent constantly from classes. Yui visited the Saeki household and spotted an infant's pale arm hanging out the upper window. She entered and was welcomed by Toshio's mother Kayako. Yui heard a lullaby coming from upstairs and following it, she found a room's door covered by scotch tapes. Yui pulled them out and found the room empty, with Kayako surpriing her aftewards, offering her some "tea". When Yui followed downstairs, she found Kayako eerily staring and roaring at her while filling the pages of a notebook with spirals. Terrified, Yui ran out of the house. She later told her boss about the strange meeting and that "something was not right about that woman", and her boss revealed her that Konishi had actually mysteriously died. In his last note, Yui read that Konishi planned to visit the Saeki household once again. The day after, Yui noticed a crestfallen Toshio among her students and went to talk to him. As the boy made spirals on his table, Yui called for him until she noticed herself as the only one in the room seeing the boy. Later that night, Yui saw Kayako walking outside her school office and followed her to an empty classroom. There, Yui found nothing but the notebook she saw at the Saeki house. Reading it, Yui was later found at home by her boyfriend Naoto, seemingly possessed and making a spiral at their window. Naoto put her to sleep and found Kayako's journal inside her bag. After he visited the Saeki house and partially uncovered the mystery about the two Toshios, Naoto was killed by Kayako's ghost. Yui later found his corpse, screaming in terror. Yui went back to the Saeki the house and found some of the family's album, in which Toshio's pihotographs were all scratched on his face, and their home videos, noticing how Toshio gradually became distant and unfriendly towards his father. Yui found one last video which caught a ghostly boy entering Kayako's belly as she slept. She suddenly received a vision from the house's past, when an insane, mocking Kayako revealed to her husband that Toshio was not his son. Yui witnessed as Takeo broke her neck, left Toshio's pet cat burn to death inside the microwave and killed the boy. The vision faded and Yui later discovered the woman's corpse in the attic. The corpse "awakened" and crawled after her, haunting Yui downstairs. In the hall, Toshio finally manifested to her, calling Yui "mother". As the two ghosts terrified her, Yui was seemingly taken back to her apartment, where she "woke up", assuming everything was simply a nightmare. In the room, Yui was surprised by Toshio's ghost still staring at her, as Naoto's rattling corpse walked towards her. Notes and trivia *Yui's storyline is reminiscent of Kobayashi's plot from The Curse and The Curse 2 and Karen from The Grudge. As Kobayashi, Yui is a substitute teacher looking for Toshio and, like Karen, learns the origin of the curse through a vision from the past. *It is implied that Yui passed the curse to Naoto, as he is haunted before stepping inside Toshio's house. *Yui is a cursed character whose fate remanins undisclosed. Gallery spiral.png|Yui inside an omenous spiral. Juon 7-thumb-630xauto-48860.jpg|Yui as a substitute teacher. Juon 10-thumb-630xauto-48863.jpg|Yui with her boyfriend, Naoto. ly.png|Yui discovers her boss lied to her. ju-on-yui-Z322023001.jpg|Yui first enters the Saeki household. missi.png|Yui notices one missing student. yui.png wel.png|Yui is welcomed into the Saeki household. haunt.png|Yui is haunted off the house. koni.png|Yui is told the truth about Konishi. lurk.png|Yui is lurked as she reads the diary. Journal.png|Yui finds the journal. juBsJ-6uFCYAEprTm.jpg|Yui discovers the "corpse" and it awakes. Yui-vision.png|Yui witnesses Kayako's murder. ju10342404_677247559016324_6358862242303068218_n.jpg|Yui is haunted at the house. ju256844_615.jpg|Yui is haunted by Naoto's ghost. Category:Female Characters Category:Ju-on characters Category:Ju-on Female Characters